


They Keep Killing Quynh

by fenellaevangela



Series: The Torchwood Guard [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: She's not actually evil, per se, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.
Series: The Torchwood Guard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	They Keep Killing Quynh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itwasadarkandstormynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasadarkandstormynight/gifts).



**How it started:**

Nile looked down at the casket, which was distressingly ornate. When Booker told her that it was mandatory for all Torchwood employees to be buried in the company tomb, she had pictured more of an institutional arrangement. Maybe a stainless steel drawer like a hospital morgue – impersonal, practical, and inoffensive to look at.

This wasn't that.

Putting aside the fact that this tomb itself was a genuine mausoleum – there was no forgetting that you're surrounded by dead bodies in this place – the casket was nothing like Nile had imagined. It looked like a sarcophagus. The whole thing appeared to be made out of heavy stone, and the lid was carved into the likeness of a woman.

A screaming woman.

God, Nile hoped that wasn't a carving of _Quynh_.

“It won't be weird for me to be here when she wakes up, will it?”

Andy shrugged. “It's going to be weird for her no matter what. She'll be pretty disoriented at first, anyway; probably won't even recognize me.”

“If you're sure,” said Nile. If _she_ was being brought back from the dead just long enough to answer some questions before heading back to the great hereafter, she wouldn't want to be gawked at by strangers. But that wasn't Torchwood's priority.

“I'm sure,” Andy told her. “Now let's get this party started.”

**How it's going:**

“I can't use _Andy_. The sacrifice has to be killed for this to work. I'm not a cruel person, dear. If the spell could work with Andy of course you wouldn't be here.”

Nile continued working to release herself, but the sharp shift in the other woman's monologue almost gave her pause.

“What? What the hell does that mean?”

Quynh looked up from her book – looking Nile in the eye for the first time since she'd drugged and kidnapped her – and raised a brow.

“Oh, has she not told you yet? Fascinating. I'm sure all the others know, given how they let her take the brunt of my attack during our departure.”

“Andy is our team leader,” said Nile, still steadily sawing through her bonds with her pocket knife. This conversation may have gotten, somehow, weirder, but that was no excuse to let up. “Of course she took point.”

“You _really_ don't know.” Quynh's attention went back to her book, but she continued talking. “Well, far be it from me to allow you to die without finding out. Andromache of Scythia is an immortal, Ms. Freeman.”

Nile's hands really did still, that time. Quynh looked up at her again, smirking this time as she dealt the next blow:

“In fact, she's over five thousand years old.”

**Author's Note:**

> Behold my masterpiece:


End file.
